


I feel the love that's really real

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Presumed Dead, SHEITH - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: "I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure"Little bits and pieces of Keith's time after Shiro leaves for Kerberos mission.





	I feel the love that's really real

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey I have this upbeat song on my Sheith playlist! Now how to turn it into angst?"
> 
> the lyrics are from Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith watches as the rocket launches, making Shiro go farther and farther away from him.

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

He still feels Shiro’s lips on his as they had said goodbyes right before the launch. Keith smiles softly as he looks towards the sky, where Shiro is headed.

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

Keith goes back to his room late at night. It will be just a year, Shiro has said. Just a year until Shiro comes back to him.

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around_

Keith has subscribed to this one email service so he will be one of the first people to know how the Kerberus mission is going and how many days there should be left until Shiro comes back. Not that Keith wouldn’t be counting it himself, but it’s nice to get the official updates of the mission so he knows Shiro’s alright.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

Shiro has written this report, Keith thinks as he reads his newest email from the list. Shiro has certain words he has promised to use to give Keith secret messages in his public reports. Of course the crew takes turns with writing, but Keith has the pleasure of reading Shiro’s notes at least once a week.

This time the message seems to be quite simple. ’I’ from alien, ’L’ from almost, ’O’ from moon, ’V’ from… Oh. He loves Keith.

Keith smiles as he double-checks he got the letters right. He hopes he can say the words back to Shiro soon.

_And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you_

Keith waits impatiently for Shiro’s next report. According to his calculations it should be the next one. He feels like nothing could top the last message he received though. On the other hand, knowing Shiro, he probably can and will do that. Takashi Shirogane can do anything.

The waiting is just horrible.

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day_

The next report doesn’t arrive. Takashi Shirogane is dead.

_I said baby I just want you back_

Keith stares at the screen blankly. Pilot error? Sounds like a desperate lie. Shiro is their best pilot, he wouldn’t… He promised to come back.

_And I want you to stay_

Why did it have to be Shiro? They should have just sent some other pilot instead of him. Shiro should have stayed at the Garrison. If he hadn’t left, he would still be alive. He would still be with Keith.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

Keith gets into too many fights. He hits Iverson. That man deserves it though. Why can’t they all leave Shiro alone? It wasn’t a pilot error, it couldn’t be. And Iverson is a liar for saying that.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

Keith gets kicked out. Of course he does, he shouldn’t have hit a superior officer. Keith doesn’t regret it though, because Shiro is not… was not someone who makes errors. He deserves to be remembered as the great person he was, not as the pilot error. He deserves to be remembered as Takashi Shirogane, the nerd who loved space.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

Keith takes his hoverbike from the garage and decides to head to the desert. Home is where Shiro is, and there is one place he has made many memories with him besides Garrison, where he can imagine Shiro is still with him. Keith starts the engine and doesn’t look back.

_And don't it feel good_

The sun is shining brightly and feels uncomfortable against Keith’s skin. Luckily he reaches the shack quite quickly thanks to the slightly modified bike, and maybe also thanks to being the only passenger. He shakes his head at the thought. Having Shiro with him would surely make him faster.

_Hey, alright now_

Alright. Keith looks around the shack. It looks exactly the same it did last time Keith visited. With Shiro. He feels like he can still smell Shiro’s scent around him. It calms him down a little.

_And don't it feel good_

It’s cold. Trying to sleep on the bed without familiar warmth against him while the wind blows outside feels wrong. Everything feels wrong when there’s no Shiro. Keith curls into a ball as he finally lets the tears he’s been holding back fall freely. It hurts so much to be alone again.

_And don't it feel good_

Keith searches. He doesn’t know what exactly, but driving around the desert and going to different caves keeps him busy from his thoughts. Busy from thinking about Shiro all the time. Shiro still doesn’t leave his mind, especially at night. Every time he’s trying to sleep, Keith keeps having nightmares about Shiro. Shiro being a prisoner in a faraway planet, Shiro tortured on a table, Shiro dying in every possible way there is. Only complete exhaustion lets Keith dream of happy times with Shiro. Their first kiss, training together, late night homework sessions… and what their future could have been. Traveling to different planets, going on embarrassing yet perfect dates, getting married and having five cats together. Keith always wakes up crying.

_Walking on sunshine_

The days go by as Keith keeps finding new caves, ruins and ways to miss Shiro. Before he knows it, he has covered one wall of the shack with notes and pictures. He’s so close to the answer, he knows it.

_Walking on sunshine_

Driving when the sun is setting makes Keith a little relaxed. It reminds him of the time Shiro took him for a drive after curfew. One of the perks of being the star student, Shiro had told him. No curfew for Shiro, so if he wanted to reward Keith for doing a good job by going to a drive, he could. Now Keith could reward himself for finding new hints to put on the wall.

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

The evening turns into night yet Keith keeps driving. Something is calling to him, telling him where to go. Then he sees something falling from the sky. He’s too far away, he knows Garrison will be there before him. He just has to sneak in then and get whatever, or whoever, just fell down because surely he will get the answers he’s yearning for then. Luckily he always carries his knife with him, so it should be easy to break into the place. Keith thinks of a plan before speeding up and heading towards the place where the spaceship fell.

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

He gets in quite easily. Training every day has surely paid off.  
It’s easy to navigate in the place, especially when he hears the distressed noice someone is making. Running closer and closer to the source, the door slides open and…  
"Shiro?"

_And don't it feel good_

"It’s good to have you back."  
"It’s good to be back."  
Keith feels a wave of relief flush over him. Shiro kept his promise.

_Now don't it feel good_

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @novoltronnova c:


End file.
